


Obsession

by HolyTrinity



Series: Symptoms [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB had been here, I could smell it even if the snow tried to whisk it away. It was a bit distracting considering JB smelt like snow, the fresh white kind, not the kind that’s on the roads after heavy traffic, nor like the yellow snow – snow that I’ve seen idiots and poor unsuspecting children investigate on more than one occasion. No, JB’s scent was as sharp as it was soft, a blizzard, but also the soft wonder that made people pause in their steps, that made kids beg to go outside despite how sick it would make them later. That was how my JB smelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Jackson’s pov

Paris in the winter time was dull, and fucking annoying. Couples tittered and Eskimo kissed like it was their last day on this earth. Due to my foul mood – a continuous thing that had appeared shortly after my search for JB left me empty handed – I found that I was definitely willing to end their lives. Then again, I just blamed it on my anxiety to find my mate.

JB had been here, I could smell it even if the snow tried to whisk it away. It was a bit distracting considering JB smelt like snow, the fresh white kind, not the kind that’s on the roads after heavy traffic, nor like the yellow snow – snow that I’ve seen idiots and poor unsuspecting children investigate on more than one occasion.

 No, JB’s scent was as sharp as it was soft, a blizzard, but also the soft wonder that made people pause in their steps, that made kids beg to go outside despite how sick it would make them later. That was how my JB smelled. His scent fluttered around the Seine, moving around bike racks and couples in berets with red tipped noses. I didn’t realize that berets were actually a thing, but I saw beanies so there was still hope in the world.

I ended up in a hotel room filled with the beautiful blizzard that was JB’s scent mixed with the scent of another – a man. If it weren’t for the blood painting the walls, I’d have thought my mate was going against the grain. He’d already ran off after we mated, surely he wouldn’t cheat on me. And he hadn’t. Sex didn’t saturate the air – which I would’ve smelled even if the scent was a week old – and I was relieved that my mate had remained loyal, even if he was distant.

-

Sydney was hot, like really hot. I visited my good friend Rome and when asked if he’d heard of someone called Stormbringer, he perked up. Rome was a good friend indeed. He told me my beautiful mate had blown through like the blizzard he was, and snuck around the streets of Sydney before stopping at the Opera House. Nice place, pretty bland for my taste. I didn’t think it was JB’s taste either, and when I questioned Rome’s girl, a pretty little thing named Kristine – her codename was Hayana – she informed me that JB had seemed bored by the whole thing as well.

I didn’t really need to describe my mate to her considering, because of the bite that was most likely still visible on JB’s throat, she smelt me on him. Guess it was a good thing I did that. JB’s scent was several days old, which meant I was getting closer. I had no idea what he was doing, but it involved death, and a lot of it if the private booth in the Opera House was anything to go by. What was my mate doing?

I entertained Rome and Kristine for a bit – I mean, if it weren’t for his call, I’d be running around like a chicken with my head cut off. That would be extremely unattractive. I couldn’t relax, not really, considering my mate had been running from me for a good four months, six days, three hours, twenty-seven minutes, and twelve seconds – in counting. However, I forced myself to relax. I was getting closer and closer to finding JB, and if that was the case, I needed to look nice for him. I mean, just because I was searching for him like my life depended on it didn’t mean I had to  _look_ like I’d been doing that.

-

A week later and I was in Los Angeles. My best friend Mark heard from another friend – Kevin Woo of San Fran – that my little blizzard had passed through. The City of Angels was quite fitting for my mate, I could live here if he wanted to. However, since the only thing he left behind was his scent and multiple bodies that had already been picked up, I didn’t have much interest here. Vaguely, I wondered if he had ever blown through Sin City, and if not, I’d rather keep it that way. I had a feeling I’d end up killing someone if my blizzard went through that desert. What kind of professional killer would I be if I didn’t kill the idiot who tried to get my mate’s number? Yeah, Sin City was a definite no.

Pausing on my one track mind of finding JB and super gluing him to my side for the rest of our unnatural lifespan, I began to wonder just who JB was killing. I mean, I did some research on how well he did his job and he was a beast, all props to him, but he’s never done this much killing in such a short amount of time. What was my JB doing, and why?

Mark and I spent some time together, catching up on everything. I promised him that when I did super glue my mate to my side, I’d introduce them. JB seemed like the quiet type and Mark was usually quiet unless someone was getting hurt – then his laugh could rival mine on the annoying and a little bit creepy scale – but other than that, they seemed like they’d get along well.

And of course, that was to be expected. I mean, my mate had to get along with my best friend. If he didn’t, well, I’d skype Mark. It’s not as fun as physical interaction, so hopefully JB would approve. I visited Mark’s parents, but only briefly because although I had begun to wonder about who JB was killing, my mind eventually returned to the metaphorical highway that only focused on finding my mate.

-

It was when I hit Roppongi that I felt some hope. His scent fluttered through Roppongi Hills and it was relatively fresh. JB had been here maybe two, three hours ago. I had something, and I was going to follow it until the end.

I was a man of my word, walking around, following JB’s scent. My mate had ventured to multiple stores and a very expensive looking restaurant. When I asked around, I learned that he had come for a group lunch, and had left about an hour ago. This was it! I was going to find my mate and keep him by my side. We were going to have a long conversation about how I don’t appreciate going to sleep with him in my arms and waking up with him long gone. Also, handcuffs were a no no unless previously discussed. I was totally not let in on that scene. I’d let it slide this time because he was protecting me – another conversation needed to be had about that too.

Mostly however, I was wondering how good the make-up sex would be, because being apart for this long definitely called for such activities. I was also curious as to why he was flying all over the world. I didn’t dare consider the option that he was avoiding me because he didn’t want me. I refused to believe that considering it took two to tango. He was down, and so was I, otherwise it wouldn’t have happened. His explanation better be golden! Then again, Mark informed me that I was as soft as a teddy bear and I’d probably let him back into my life. I had to destroy his pride by defeating him in Mario Karts – it was a good distraction and a great display of dominance, his laughter aside.

Eventually, I was standing in front of hotel room number seven inside a fancy shmancy hotel I didn’t really take much interest in. All I knew was that JB’s scent brought me here, and so here I was. On my way here, I had vaguely wondered if I should kick the door down, but as it turns out, telling the receptionist at the front that I wanted to surprise my fiancée seemed to be enough of a reason to hand over the extra key card. Huh. I’ll store that for later use I guess.

It was quiet when I stepped inside, but the smell of blood hit me pretty hard. However, none of it belonged to the blizzard that was my JB. I could smell him, his sharp yet gentle scent over the metallic tang of blood in the room. It was easy to ignore the bodies lying around, six of them in total. JB had had quite the party in here if this was the end result. I looked around, wondering where he was, only to hear something that sounded an awful lot like a window opening. “That little shit.” I growled out, exasperated.

 – Later on, JB had informed me that he’d heard said comment and informed me that he was taller, and had demanded to know what that made me. Going down on him made him forget the entire discussion. Quite worth it, both sides won that one.

I rushed into the back room where JB’s scent was strongest, and saw that the window was wide open. My first reaction when I looked out of the window, was to look down, but there was no JB shaped individual climbing down the fire escape. However, when I looked up, I saw him, flying off. He was not getting away, not when I’d worked so hard to find him!

JB was fast, much faster than I’d been expecting, and as a last resort, I tackled him in the air. I wasn’t sure if he heard my apology over the sound of the wind whipping past our ears, but I did apologize. As we fell, he didn’t try to push me away at all, quite the opposite actually, the elder clung onto me tightly. We were falling fast and I could only apologize once more for my miscalculation, before we were falling into the ocean. And to think we’d actually land on Jeju Island. At least I apologized.

Although I had tried to hold onto him underwater, the impact made that impossible. Instead, I found myself crawling out of the water, coughing up the water that had gotten in there. I probably should’ve closed my mouth tighter. I coughed a bit, getting everything out before I looked around. JB was already out of the water, but at least he hadn’t left. Instead, he was tugging on his shirt, shaking his hair a bit. I shook myself a little before approaching him, every single thought emptying my brain as I took him in.

JB wasn’t blond any more. Instead, ink black hair was plastered to his forehead as he stared me down. His expression was that terrifyingly attractive thing that had gotten me into him. JB reminded me of a predator, and for a moment, I wondered if I was his prey, but then I pushed that thought away. “JB.” I could’ve said anything, really, but that’s all I could say. The boy cocked his head to the side as he watched me, but he made no move to get closer to me. It was a plus that he made no move to get farther away either.

I stopped in front of him, taking him in. He hadn’t changed much besides the change in hair color. He looked tired though, that I definitely noticed. He smelt worried, but I didn’t know why. “You weren’t there when I woke up.” I informed him. Sure, I could’ve asked what the hell his problem had been, leaving me alone in the morning after such an amazing night.

However, I wasn’t angry with him, I couldn’t be, so, I went with the basics. “I know.” Was his simple reply. “Why?” Mark’s jaw would probably be on the ground right now. I usually had an entire arsenal of words, I always had something to say. Right here though, right now with my mate who had been away from me for far too long, I was damn near speechless.

JB sighed and I could see how tired he really was. His tall posture that demanded attention and obedience slackened a little as he slouched a bit and for the first time, I noticed he had weapons on his person. Two swords, a katana and a wakizashi, an O-wakizashi by the size of it. What had he been doing with those? “Why did you leave JB? What were you doing?”

I reached out for him then, realizing that I could, and he let me. JB practically melted in my arms, leaning into me like I was his lifeline, and I would willingly be that. “I was protecting you,” he said, speaking into my shirt as he held onto me as tightly as he could. It hurt, but not to the point where I wanted him to let go. I didn’t think it’d ever get that serious.

“What do you mean?” I asked, gently getting him to sit down with me. He had looked so tired before I hugged him, and he went willingly, firmly placing himself in my lap. “They wouldn’t have left us alone if I left with you.” He breathed softly, his tiredness finally showing in his voice. “Who? Mr. Choi? I could’ve killed him.” JB was shaking his head before I could even finish.

“My pack, they wouldn’t have let me leave them.” He explained, and I immediately understood. JB was involved with people who were worse than any mafia or gang. They were practically hidden from everyone and exceled in assassinations. It was rare to even get a proper glimpse at them, and yet, I had one of their members in my lap.

“What did you do JB?” I was completely calm, keeping my voice low and soothing for him. He continued to relax like I knew he would and for a minute I felt pride in being able to make my mate relax. “I killed them.” He spoke so nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a big deal to kill an entire group of assassins. Considering our lines of business was similar, it wasn’t all that surprising.

“It was hard, and I had to find all of them, hence all the traveling. I tried reasoning with them at first of course. But then they threatened your life, and I could have none of that.” JB pulled back then, allowing our gazes to meet. JB’s eyes were hard and cold, the assassin was showing itself. This was Stormbringer.

“They said they’d kill you, and that just wasn’t going to fly. You are mine. You belong to me. So, I killed all of them. The ones in Roppongi were the last ones. I’m done now if-” and then Stormbringer receded. JB was nervous as he watched me, his hands cradling my face gently, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. “If you still want me, I’m done with them. I got paid for everything I did. I’ll even get paid for killing them off, so there’s nothing to worry about on that end and-” I pressed my lips to his, shutting him up the only way I knew how.

JB whimpered when I pulled away, leaning towards me, but I held him back. This was serious. “JB, do you really think I’d work my ass off to travel the world to find you, only to leave?” I asked. JB shrugged and he seemed a lot younger than he actually was. I had to remind myself that JB’s childhood had been filled with learning silent killing techniques and weaponry, he probably hadn’t gotten the chance to really experience dating or love, or anything of the sort. He needed reassurance, and I would give it to him. “JB, I’m sure I showed you that you won’t be getting rid of me any time soon. You belong to me and I belong to you and that’s how it’s going to be. However-”

I said that kind of loudly and my poor mate flinched a little considering our position. I lowered my voice immediately, but this was also a serious matter. “If we don’t have make-up sex right here on this beach, I’ll drop your ass.” JB’s eyebrows furrowed and for a minute he looked confused before it clicked and he lunged at me, knocking us to the ground. JB hovered over me, smiling like the predator he was.

“This make-up sex, is it as good as the movies portray it?” JB asked, tilting his head to the side. “Fuck me and you’ll find out.” I replied. JB laughed, amused as he undid my shirt. “By the way! I just remembered, my best friend Mark says hi! He wants to meet you ASAP.” I informed him, frowning when he paused on undoing my shirt.

“Please, my determined mate, never speak of your best friend when I’m about to fuck you, ever again.” I laughed loudly, amused by his exasperation even as his hands continued opening my shirt. Going into that bar was the best choice of my life, and I didn’t regret a single second. “I’ll just tell him you said hi.” I replied, teasing. “Jackson!” I could already feel my life improving.


End file.
